There are a lot of beneficial microbial populations in the intestinal tracts of human beings and animals as well as in the traditional fermented food etc., playing important physiological roles in digestion & absorption of nutrition, body growth & development, immunity & antagonism and so on. In recent years, microecologists have found that probiotics community such as lactobacillus, bifidobacterium and enterococcus etc. are directly related to the metabolism of cholesterol. Many researches performed in-vitro and in-vivo abroad have substantiated that some probiotic lactobacillus can lower serum cholesterol level of human beings and animals. However, lots of such bacterial resources in Chinese traditional food, which have not yet discovered by western scientists, need to be exploited further.